


A Family Affair

by daddycus



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Autistic Character, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: Sixteen years after the final events of FRIENDS, Monica and Chandler are estranged despite neither of them wanting to be. Emma Geller-Green, who has been in their care for eight years since her father's untimely death, is about to turn 18. After realizing she hasn't experienced as much as other teenagers have, and finding out some unfortunate family secrets, she starts acting out. Her questionable and at times dangerous behaviour forces Monica and Chandler to call her mother home to New York.    Phoebe, Joey, and other surprise guests to appear also.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Kudos: 1





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Covid doesn't exist in this universe

2020, WESTCHESTER

After her father's death and her mother's subsequent breakdown, Emma Geller-Green went to live with her aunt and uncle. She quickly became adjusted to living in a structured household. Naturally, Monica had an itinerary ready every morning. Mostly thanks to her aunt's crazy organisational skills and need to help the people around her, Emma's been a high honor roll student for the past seven years. Her friend group consisted of honor roll students and the children of the town's wealthy population. Needless to say, she didn't do a lot of stereotypical teenage experimenting. Actually, any. She'd never had a sip of alcohol before. Her younger sibling-cousins recently pointed that out to her. She'd been thinking about it ever since.

She was thinking about it as she drove home from school, irrationally sad at the empty passenger seats. Emma and the twins had become attached to each other pretty much the moment they met, and they may have grown up but they did it together and the bond never weakened. If anything, it was reinforced as Emma, Erica, and Jack grew up to face a harsh reality where Jack was discriminated against and bullied. Erica, ever the protector, has gotten into many fights over the years defending her twin. Emma smiled as she recalled that Erica had never lost any of those fights. Most definitely a result of working out all her frustrations at her boxing gym. Emma's smile only grew wider when her gaze caught on all the stim toys littering the backseats. 

Usually, on Wednesdays, immediately after school, Emma did her homework for the rest of the week. Usually. As she would come to find, this day would be anything but usual. As she was closing the front door, she accidentally cut her foot on the corner of it. Travelling to where the first aid kit is, upstairs, she noticed her mom's room a wreck. Letting out a sigh, Emma went to make her messy bed. Things are hard for her aunt right know, she _knows_ that. But she can't just give up on herself. She has three kids to raise. Still, at least she got out of bed today. It's a miracle she still has her job. They must be hurting for chefs in Westchester. 

As she nears the bed, she trips on a storage bin sticking out from under the bed. Trying to kick it back under proves fruitless, though, because there seems to be something on the floor behind it. Kneeling down to sort it out, she reaches behind the bin to grab whatever's there so she can put it in the bin. Her confusion only grows as she pulls out a thick stack of letters. Her breath catches as she reads the name above the return address. 

_Rachel Green_

An hour later, as she's crying in her bedroom, she wishes she'd never read the content of those letters.

-

  
The whole family, bar her uncle, sit down to dinner later that night. Monica had picked up the twins from Chandler's apartment and started drinking as soon as she got back. Emma had never seen her aunt drunk before this whole separation business. She should be concerned. But all she can feel for her aunt right now is resentment. Luckily Monica's too busy drinking vodka from the bottle to notice the daggers her niece is glaring at her all night. Monica falls asleep on the couch with tears on her face and usually Emma would help her get to bed, or at least put a blanket on her. Tonight, instead, she watches a movie with the twins in her bedroom. The three of them fall asleep there. It's enough to make her feel a little bit better in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO short mostly just to set the story up


End file.
